


Luxuria

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hissera Adaar, <i>luxuria</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luxuria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645014) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

Hissera deixou que Sera a guiasse para uma área isolada do castelo, confiando que ela soubesse onde não seriam incomodadas. As negociações ainda estavam longe de terminar, mas ela conseguiu escapar por alguns minutos, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era Sera, o desejo era grande demais para ser contido. Teria gostado de comer a Sera no trono de Celene se tivesse sido possível. Sera a beijava como se nada mais no mundo importasse, fazia com se sentisse como se cada nervo de seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Ela a seduzia mais do que qualquer demônio que Hissera já conheceu.

Hissera a segurou alto contra a parede só com uma mão, beijando-a descontroladamente enquanto usava a outra para se livrar das roupas dela, e então a levantou ainda mais, ajeitando-a com as pernas sobre seus ombros. Sera adorava quando ela se aproveitava ao máximo de sua força e sua altura, e nessa noite, queria usar isso para fazê-la gritar, arriscar que fossem pegas em flagrante.

“Eu fiquei pensando nisso o dia todo,” ela sussurrou contra sua coxa entre beijos. Sera era sua maior distração, uma tentação grande demais para ser ignorada, e não gostaria que fosse de qualquer outro modo.


End file.
